Seduction
by simple.shawn
Summary: When a trip to an Arrancar-only nightclub puts a whole new spin on the terms one-night-stand and true soulmates two men's lives could be changed, in a battle of willpower, trust, dominance and submission. GrimmIchi. MM. Slight S/M. Lemon. Smut. Dirty talk. Slight OOCness. AU. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**__****AN:****__****Hello Hello Hello :D I thought I would write something thats not so long, dramatic, and angsty,but rather short, sweet, and sexy. I was thinking of making it a one-shot, but if you guys liked it I would add another part to it as a sequel to make it a little two shot ^^. Keep in mind I wrote this in like four days, each at about 2-3 in the morning o_o if there are minor errors or whatever just pretend they aren't there. **

**__****Enjoy !**

* * *

**__****Disclaimer:****__****I don't own any of ****__****Tite Kubo's characters,****__**** logos/cloth****__****ing labels****__****, or vehicles. I am not promoting the use of any type of illicit or prescribed drug ****__****use ****__****nor do I condone underage drinking, sex, ****__****adultery****__**** and the use of false I.D. All aspects of this ****__****story ****__****are pure fiction and are intended for ****__****the enjoyment of****__**** mature audiences only. **

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this." Ichigo Kurosaki muttered to his friend, Shinji Hirako, as brown orbs glanced around the club. After a few seconds, he seriously considered just walking back out. If it hadn't taken Shinji months to get onto the list of the arrancar-owned club, Ichigo wouldn't have even agreed to come. However, it _was_ Shinji's first time actually in the club and he didn't want to ruin that.

The worst part of it was how Shinji had dressed him; no matter how 'hot' he looked it didn't diminish how idiotic he felt. Ichigo donned a pair of leather pants with the lack of a shirt, exposing his pierced right nipple, and a magnificent memorial tattoo on his back. Regardless of him wearing the skin tight pants or not, he felt more naked than he was used to. As he and Shinji sauntered into the depths of dimly lit bar, the young man realized he was drawing more attention than he had intended to.

_This is all a horrible mistake. _

The thought whipped through Ichigo's mind in a dizzying fury, setting his nerves strumming so loudly he was surprised the noise didn't echo off the ceiling of the crowded bar. In a sense of panic he turned to flee, but was stopped with a strong grip onto his shoulder holding him down.

"No leaving Ichigo, you promised you'd come with me, and we both know you need to get out more," said Shinji.

"I-I know but I don't think I'm ready," Ichigo stuttered. How could he convey the utter terror he had of falling for someone else just to lose them again? Renji had been Ichigo's sun, moon, and stars up in the sky, and to stand there in a sea of attractive people for the sole purpose of finding someone again struck Ichigo as wrong on so many levels.

"It's been two years, and you've barely dated since you and Renji broke up. He moved on Ichigo, and you know he would want you to move on too" Ichigo flashed Shinji a dangerous glare, but was met with a sympathetic smile from the blonde bombshell known as his best friend, "You look really hot tonight Ichigo, I don't think you did all this just to go home without any form of _gratification._"

Shinji's eyebrows did a motion similar to the wave as he hooked onto that last word. Ichigo stifled his laughter at his friend's rueful actions. Since he accompanied his friend to an Arrancar based club, Ichigo had cast a strong suppression kido on his appearance so he wouldn't be recognized as a Shingami.

It had been years since the Shinigami-Arrancar war ended with the death of the traitor Sosuke Aizen. The death brought the Arrancar and Shinigami to a civil ground, though that didn't exactly mean they liked each other.

Ichigo honestly did not want to be stampeded by an army of angry Arrancar during his first night in the club. Sure, it was a bad idea to ease into the dating scene in a place where the strongest Arrancar he faced were concentrated in one area, but then again he had his heart broken by a fellow soul reaper.

Beggars can't be choosers.

The only thing that made Ichigo so uncomfortable was the lack of easing per se, it felt more like dropping straight into the ocean rather than a gentle wade to get his feet wet. Looking at the club's clientele, Ichigo had doubts he was going to find his mister right. To this day he missed _his_ Renji, the strong, russet haired, tattooed man who'd been his lover until he caught the male in a passionate affair with their mutual friend and fellow Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo was heartbroken at the idea of his lover so unhappy that he had to find someone that could fulfill his needs. Despite the saying 'time heals all wounds', he knew that after what had happened his soul could never recover from that. They might scab slightly, but underneath it all the pain would always be there; tender as ever.

The kido he'd cast before coming to the club had brought out the look of Final Tensa Zangetsu. His short, spiky orange locks were dulled to a charcoal black, and grew all the way down his back, his naturally sun-kissed glowing skin was subdued to a light bronze, and his eyes were brought to a metallic gold, rather than a soft brown. He was attractive enough to get a man of his choice from the club, but nothing too much to overshadow his overly zealous friend.

As much as Ichigo wanted to move on, the thought of finding another person to open up to and date sent pain rippling through the substitute shinigami's chest. Arrancars were beautifully sculpted creatures, and Ichigo's eyes roamed over the dance floor filled with plenty of eager and potential partners, but all he could really think was:

_None of these guys are Renji._

Images of his previous lover flashed before his eyes like a moving picture, peeling back his careful indifference covered up by a scowl to expose a loss so deep it threatened to drown him in pit of despair.

Ichigo took a deep breath, and forced a smile to his lips hoping to drive away the worried expression he saw in Shinji's eyes.

_Two years is more than enough time. _

_I can do this. _

_I'm ready. _

Ichigo repeated the three phrases fixated on making the chant the actual truth.

He needed a distraction, and luckily Shinji happened to be a convenient one, by means of very idle conversation.

"So, I know why you dragged me along here, but why exactly do you want to be here Shinji?"

The blonde responded with the a wide grin showcasing his piano-grid like teeth, "You're not the only one in search of a mate."

"You can find a mate anywhere Shinji, it just beats me on why it has to be an Arrancar."

"You have something against Arrancar Ichigo?" Shinji challenging tone caught the attention from a few members of the crowd.

Ichigo felt an uncomfortable number of people turn toward him with disdainful expressions.

_Great, just what I wanted, a room full of insulted pissed off Arrancar. Smooth move Shinji._

He felt the surrounding people eventually lose interest in his conversation with Shinji after Ichigo replied, "Don't be an idiot. You're my best friend, if I had any type of hatred toward anyone you would definitely be the first to know. I do however have a problem with mates."

"Oh don't start." Shinji spoke with an underlying firmness indicating that he was running out of patience. "Just because your ex-lover cheated on you doesn't mean you can't find another. Besides if you don't start dating again, your dad will intervene again. He creeps me the fuck out, no offense."

Ichigo only shivered at the memories of his single father matching him up with various other men. His father truly did have disturbing tastes when it came to finding Ichigo a blind date, so to call him creepy didn't even scratch the surface.

"Every single time he tries to set me up on a blind date, it usually ends up being a disaster proving I'm not ready to start dating again anyway."

"Fuck it, it's been over two years. Even if you don't want a mate, there are plenty of hot guys here for hookup. You can't just be celibate for the rest of your life. Hell, even if I don't find the 'one', I can say the I enjoyed all the ups and downs of finding one." Shinji's eyes tore from the crowd to lock with Ichigo's, his brown eyes filling with compassion. "If you didn't think it was possible to find someone else, you wouldn't have bothered to come with me. I know you can do it."

Ichigo felt his cheeks warm up slightly as he stared of in a different direction, "You're right, its just really hard."

Shinji brought his hand to Ichigo's bare back to gently rub it, as to try to comfort the struggling Shinigami.

Ichigo was lucky to have Shinji as a best friend. When Ichigo found out Renji was cheating on him for quite a while, Shinji was the only one who opted to stick by him while his other 'friends' sided with Rukia. The horrible thing about it was that he lost many of his childhood friends, because of Renji but gained a best friend in the process.

Ichigo had met Shinji when he was learning to control his inner hollow, as Shinji was once a Shinigami, but was turned into an Arrancar as a result of being a test subject by Sosuke Aizen. Given he was an Arrancar, he and the other failed test subjects formed their own syndicate properly known as the Visoreds.

The Visoreds were considered to be enemies to the Soul Society and normal Shinigami and when the Shinigami versus Arrancar war began, it was shown that the Visoreds weren't exactly kosher with the Arrancar either. The times have changed though, and post-war the Visoreds are in civil conditions with the Soul Society, and are popularly accepted amongst the Arrancar.

Even though the Visoreds are accepted amongst the Arrancar, it didn't mean they could just easily gain access into the provided club. No one got in without a screening, it wouldn't take much to get an angry soul reaper to go on a genocide of the many Arrancar in the club. Ichigo was only a guest of Shinji's, as he wasn't sure that he would make it onto the list. Basically anything Ichigo did reflected of Shinji, and could get his name crossed off the list for good. Ichigo knew Shinji wouldn't forgive him for that, so tonight Ichigo knew he had to be on his best behavior and curb his easily fueled temper.

It was a bit selfish of Ichigo to be thinking of complete negatives when it was Shinji's first night at the exclusive club. It wasn't like Ichigo didn't want to be supportive of his friend's search of finding a mate, but when Renji left he took a part of Ichigo's soul with him.

Still though, Shinji was right; he couldn't stay alone for the rest of his life, and he was better off finding an Arrancar anyway. Arrancar find mates differently than humans or Shinigami do; once they find that one special person, they're bonded for life and not even death can break them. A plus side to that was, Arrancar were known for taking charge when it counts the most, and there was nothing Ichigo loved more than a strong hand.

With that forethought in mind, Ichigo looked into the crowd with a different view. Instead of regretting his decision to come to the club, he was determined to find someone tonight.

If not a mate, then a man who can show him a good ride.

As if catching onto Ichigo's thoughts, Shinji shared a wicked smiled and the pair prowled the room with not so innocent intentions.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Grimmjow made his way into the club from the managerial suite with Nnoitra his 'lieutenant' at his side.

"It's lookin' good tonight." The lanky, dark haired man said with justifiable pride. Converting Hueco Mundo into a second Seiretei for Arrancar only was the idea of all the Espada, but converting the Visoreds old sanctuary in the world of the living into a nightclub for souls was the sole idea of Grimmjow. The Espadas finally figured out the trick of safely creating and using gigai and mod-souls, so of course Grimmjow used the idea to make a profit and start up a club. Surprising as it was, it made him very wealthy.

Grimmjow nodded, giving Nnoitra a pat on the shoulder. "Profits are still skyrocketing regardless of the strict entrance restrictions. Humans, souls using mods, and even a few Shinigami like the idea of a forever mate."

Nnoitra brushed his dark hair back from his face with a brief jerk of his head before giving Grimmjow a reproving look. "Ya dun spend much time alone, Sexta. It's time ya found'ja a pretty boy ta fuck around and settle witcha."

Grimmjow gave a disdainful snort, "I don't like pretty boys. They're too weak. They need too much attention, fuck that. Gimme a real man that can put up a fight, and leave me the fuck alone every once and a while then I'll settle down. 'Sides ya don't gotta mate either."

"Ah, changin' the subject? At least I'm lookin', if ya really wanted just some guy ya'd just go to the dance floor crook ya finger, and grab the first in the stampede." Nnoitra sniggered.

"I said liked men, not sluts." Grimmjow chuckled briefly.

Something wasn't right. The sizzle along his spine warned him something was going on; whomever just stepped into the club had immense spiritual pressure.

Sweeping the dance floor with his crystalline cobalt gaze, Grimmjow searched for the source of his sudden uneasiness. From what he could see from his vantage point, everything appeared to be running smoothly. He saw no fights breaking out, no devouring of weaker souls, and no unwanted touching occurring. Out of habit, Grimmjow closed his eyes and took a deep breath, to try and concentrate his superhuman hearing. His senses first located members of his Fraccion in the dense crowd. A few were there to keep the club running smoothly, while a few were hunting for mates of their own.

For several minutes, he couldn't find anything different or new; it was certainly nothing demanding his attention. Grimmjow was about to give up when he heard a voice that was so oddly familiar it made his ears twitch just a bit. He swiftly opened his eyes and found the source of the immense spiritual pressure.

_Delicious._

Desire filled him; Grimmjow yearned to run under the full moon to the source of that vast pressure. Pantera howled inside him, aching to get out, but with a great deal of effort he snapped back to reality.

That voice he heard couldn't have been whom he thought it was. Grimmjow closed his eyes once more, and concentrated his hearing again, shuddering as the same melodious tenor drifted in one ear and danced out the other. Unable to help himself, the Sexta smirked insanely.

It had to be someone _closely_ related to that Kurosaki kid he fought before; he never could remember the boy's first name.

"Wus' goin' on?" Nnoitra asked, his eyes riveted to the sadistic grin on Grimmjow's face.

"Ya don't sense that?"

"Wha?"

"Kurosaki." Grimmjow chuckled.

Following his senses Grimmjow found a vaguely familiar blonde man in tight jeans and an open red flannel, and an unremarkable looking man with long black hair, a sweet ass in skin tight leather, and a voice that awakened the animal deep inside the blunet. The shirtless brunette's movements were more like a cocky saunter, than a walk as if the music propelled him across the floor. Grimmjow definitely got a helping eyeful of the man's smooth, bronzed skin, poured over sleek muscles. The leather pants he wore outlined an ass so fine moisture pooled in Grimmjow's mouth, he had never met Shirtless McSweetass, but he definitely had to. It had been far too long since anyone caught his attention, let alone awakened Pantera.

"I think I found my mate." Grimmjow muttered to the Quinto Espada.

Nnoitra looked over towards Grimmjow's line of sight, and his own piano-grid smirk spread against his lips. "Didn't know ya had a thing fer blonde's Sexta."

"Not the blonde, the one walkin' with 'im." Grimmjow said gruffly.

"Ya can have him, my eye's on the tall blonde one, heh."

With that being said Grimmjow focused as much of his Reishi as he could – which wasn't much due to him being in a gigai – and sonidoed down from the balcony to the dance floor with Nnoitra right behind him. The pair of Espada landed in a vacated space and strode through the quickly parting crowd to reach the blonde and brunette they whom were standing and talking in a corner.

The brunette faced away from him, giving Grimmjow a view of the tattoo across his upper back. All he could make out aside from the intricate tribal designs was the word _Renji _inscribed in Japanese.

Jealousy rushed through Grimmjow at the thought of someone else having their way with the handsome brunette. If the sound of his voice already belonged to another, there would be a murder tonight. No one else could own the man who would soon belong to Grimmjow.

_Mine._

The possessiveness he felt toward this one man took him by surprise, but it didn't stop him from approaching him.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, and Nnoitra Jiruga owners of this club at ya service. Don't believe we've had the pleasure of meetin' you two, I'm guessin' you're new to the list?"

He was proud of himself for not grabbing the shirtless man and dragging him back to his lair. It wasn't often he showed this much restraint.

Both men turned to face the pair of Espada, but Grimmjow's eyes locked with the pair of bright gold ones.

The blonde stepped forward, drawing Grimmjow's attention, "Yes, I'm a new member, but my friend here's a guest. You really don't remember me?"

Grimmjow shrugged briefly, "Ya seem familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Shinji Hirako, we battled whilst you were serving Aizen."

Grimmjow blinked a few times before delivering a brief chuckle with the nod of his head, "Right. No hard feelings for kickin' your ass right?"

"Aha, eh. None at all, you've got a fine club." Shinji reached his hand out to shake Grimmjow's hand, but Nnoitra held it within his own and kissed the back of it.

"Thanks, gorgeous." The Quinto spoke with a grin.

Quick as ever Grimmjow turned his attention back to the feast to the eyes he intended on making his mate. "I'm guessing we've never met before, no?"

For the first time Grimmjow got a really good look at the man's simply extraordinary sculpted face. He had magnificent golden eyes that sparkled like they were made of trapped sunlight, chocolate colored freckles that were sprinkled over the bridge of his nose, and very soft looking, pale pink lips.

Grimmjow's patience was wearing thin.

The dark-haired man shifted his hair from his eyes with a slow flick of his wrist before replying, "Nope."

"Your last name wouldn't happen to be Kurosaki would it?"

"Indeed it is." Kurosaki answered in a smooth tenor, a sweet, dimpled smile lighting his face.

"Mind sparing me ya first name, Kurosaki?"

Kurosaki only chuckled softly before shaking his head, "In my culture, it's very impolite to address a man by his first name without getting to know him first."

"Che? Well, why don't you and your friend come to my table so I can get to know you over a drink."

He held out his hand and suppressed a growl when Kurosaki's palm slid across his to shake.

_Too similar._

Heat ran up his arm as he took the shorter man's hand, and lifted it up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back imitating what Nnoitra had done.

"Welcome to my club." he sadistically grinned.

Shinji gave a soft giggle at something, Nnoitra whispered to him before turning to Kurosaki. "Why don't you go up to his table with him, I think Nnoi here is more my taste, and I don't wanna hold you up."

Kurosaki flashed a nervous look before turning to his friend, "Are you sure Shin? I-I know we brought separate cars, but I-I don't wanna just abandon you when we've only been here a couple minutes."

Grimmjow could hear the anxiety tremor in Kurosaki's voice, and he could sense the nervousness pour of him in waves. Grimmjow wanted to take the sweet boy down like a wounded Gillian-hollow in the soft comfort of his penthouse, alas this one had to be handled properly.

As it was, it took all his strength to hold back tearing Shinji to shreds when he placed a soft kiss on Kurosaki's cheek and whispered, "You'll be fine. Just call me if you run into any trouble."

"And dun worry about yer friend Shinji here, I'll take real good care'a him, Kurosaki."

Grimmjow looked over to Nnoitra nodded his head in response to the 'thank you' he mouthed.

"I guess I'll have that drink then."

Grimmjow tried his hardest to look harmless, which wasn't easy for a high ranking Arrancar. What did you say to a man who sounded so divine you wanted to pounce?

Gently, he guided the topless man to a table set on a dais apart from the dance floor. Currently empty, the table was reserved for himself and the other nine Espada. It was up high above so Grimmjow could watch what was going on around the club, so he often used it as a lookout point for trouble.

Being in the human world for over five years taught the all of the Arrancar how to assimilate into the normal Japanese culture without the need to hunt and kill. To prove so, Grimmjow pulled a chair for Kurosaki before seating himself to his left.

"I can't help myself from asking, but who is the tattoo for?"

Caramel eyes rapidly blinked, "My lover, Renji. He cheated on me, and left me two years ago."

Unable to resist the urge to comfort the smaller man, Grimmjow stroked a hand down his arm. He was such a breath of fresh air compared to being around Arrancar all the time. He was so fucking sweet the Sexta wanted to devour him, in the sweetest way possible, but the thought of scaring him off kept his hollow at bay despite the fact his human half wanted the other man with an unprecedented level of desire.

Luring a mate was very tricky, and needed finesse with lots of patience.

"Did you come here to find a new lover?" Grimmjow carefully made his voice inquiring and curious not accusing and judgmental. He wanted Kurosaki to confide in him, but he didn't want to appear pushy.

"I mostly came here to support Shinji. He's trying to get me out of the house and dating again." Ichigo blinked moisture from his flawless eyes, making Grimmjow's insides twist in the process. "I'm tired of being alone Grimmjow."

"I'm sorry you lost your lover, he didn't deserve you." Usually Grimmjow was very strong, and unfazed but there was something about him that Kurosaki that made him relate to his pain.

"Thanks." Kurosaki spoke, gulping back tears with very obvious effort. "It's almost been three years, Shin is right; I need to move."

"He sounds like a good friend."

Kurosaki nodded briefly. "He was the only one there for me after Renji practically turned all my friends against me, I almost lost myself. Shinji saved me."

Grimmjow grabbed Kurosaki's hand kissing the knuckles as he gently squeezed it with his own two hands. "I'm glad he did."

The younger man gave a tremulous smile. "Me too."

Without and hesitance Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Kurosaki, pulling him a bit closer. Surprised, the man almost tumbled off his seat.

"Careful, I wouldn't want ya bruised. Just wanted ya to come a lil closer." Grimmjow said soothingly.

Kurosaki glanced down at the table, "Y-yeah I can see that."

Things suddenly took an awkward turn, so Grimmjow caught eyes with the Primera Espada Coyote Starrk.

The tall, scruffy bearded, auburn haired male approached them. Her eyes held a teasing light as she looked at them both. "Hello, who'se your friend?"

"Coyote, this is Kurosaki. He's visiting here with a friend while trying to get over his lover breaking his heart. Kurosaki, this is Coyote, one of my oldest friends." He only told the man of Kurosaki's distress so that he could offer some sort of help with this situation. The Espada grew closer over the years, and their relationship was somewhat of a family.

The weary eyes widened a bit, before dimming with compassion. The Espada hadn't lost anyone, but he knew exactly what it felt to be alone.

"My deepest condolences, Kurosaki. If I may ask how long have you been alone?"

"This is the third year." Although no tears fell from Kurosaki's face, Grimmjow could hear them coming in his voice.

Starrk gave the broken man a sympathetic smile, but when Kurosaki turned his head a heavy yawn shook the Espada. "If you're looking for a new lover, I'd be happy to show you around. I know most of the people at this club anyhow."

Starrk stepped in to stroke his hand through his long hair, in a soothing gesture.

Grimmjow nearly hopped up and attacked the stronger Espada, but only gave him a very deadly glare and shook his head after the man not only touched what was his, but also tried to take him away. Starrk paled and gave a lazy smirk, before quickly adding, "On the other hand, Grimmjow can watch over you, besides it's his club he outta know everyone here. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading back up to the suite I'm exhausted." With another deep yawn and a wink to Grimmjow, Starrk hurried away.

"He was certainly in a hurry, and he looked pretty tired" Ichigo remarked.

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders, "He's always in a hurry to take a nap, don't take it personal."

Tear-free caramel eyes blinked up at him, showing that he was feeling slightly better. Though to prevent another awkward moment, Grimmjow decided to take up on his offer from before.

"Let me order you a drink, yeah? I promise to _mostly_ behave."

Kurosaki's mouth twitched at the start of a smile.

Grimmjow made it his goal of the evening to see his smile in it's full glory.

"Mostly?" he asked.

"Well, I can't promise the impossible." He let his eyes rake over Kurosaki's exposed skin. "After all, there is only so much temptation a man should be asked to resist."

_Those dimples..._

Grimmjow basked in the glory of Ichigo's bright smile; as odd as it sounded the more time he spent with the dark-haired male the more attractive he got.

"Evening sir, may I get you guys started with anything?" A young man dressed in club colors of blue and black approached.

"Evening, Di Roy." Grimmjow greeted his youngest Fraccion with a flicker of a glance, before turning his attention back to Kurosaki. "I'll have a shot of Jack."

"Two tequila shots with lime and salt please." Ichigo said to the waiter, flashing another dimpled smile.

"Make that one shot and a beer." He countermanded. "I don't want you drunk."

Ichigo glared, his gold eyes taking a metallic look as the light hit them. "You have no authority to tell me what to do."

Di Roy discreetly as Grimmjow waved him off. Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's chin in a gentle but firm hold as he locked eyes with him, "But I will be. I want you to be sober as we continue to see where this goes."

Jerking his chin out of Grimmjow's grip, he said in a low voice, "Who says _we_ will continue anything?"

"Just this." He slid his hands into the human's hair, slowly lulling him close. Without giving him a chance to object, he took Ichigo's mouth in a very gentle invasion. Grimmjow was surprised when Kurosaki not only let out a soft moan, but pressed himself closer deepening the kiss.

_Che, definitely mine._

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

From the first moment Grimmjow popped up behind him, just to merely introduce himself Ichigo felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. Everything about the situation seemed so _wrong; _for God's sake he, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra nearly killed each other a couple years back. Now the pair of Espada seemed so different now that they weren't under Aizen's control, but still Ichigo wouldn't let his guard down.

It was like he was in a minefield – one wrong move and he would have himself and other innocent souls killed. His initial plan was to stick with Shinji simply because two Visoreds were better than one in a situation like this. However, Shinji practically brushed off the fact that he and Grimmjow fought like it was water under the bridge.

If Shinji could let it go, then so could Ichigo besides, Grimmjow didn't _exactly _know who he was anyway. All he knew – as strange as it was – was his last name.

_Why not have a little fun with it?_

The Espada didn't seem so cold, ruthless, and sadistic like before; if anything he grew more human since Aizen was defeated. Ichigo really did hate to admit it, but Grimmjow wasn't really that bad; the fact that he put an arm through Rukia nearly ending her wretched, home-wrecking life sorta added a few points in his favor.

With the time passing by as quickly as can be Ichigo slowly began to let his guard down; it something he quickly regretted.

A rough mashing of lips Ichigo could have normally resisted, but not the tender brushing of skin against skin, with a sweet slippery tongue coaxing beneath his own. Heat whipped through his body, like an inferno as he burned with a sudden intense need for the gorgeous Espada. When Grimmjow reached down to cup his ass with a firm squeeze just to force Ichigo deeper into the kiss, he let a low moan escape.

With Renji the passion was hot, but only for an instant, unlike this gentle yearning that clawed at Ichigo with sharp talons of hunger. It felt as if he would die if deprived of Grimmjow's touch. Like all good things, the kiss came to an end as Grimmjow lifted his mouth away, to break the kiss.

"Please..." the substitute Shinigami whimpered in a broken voice he barely recognized as his own.

Grimmjow's lips brushed across his, eliciting another soft sound from a frustrated Ichigo. "Take it easy, you can have all the kisses you want, "the deep velvet voice promised. "Just say you'll be mine."

_Wait what? Pause._

Ichigo snapped back into reality with a jolt, as if someone threw a bucket of ice water on his face. What was he doing? Almost having sex with the man that nearly killed him years before? He wasn't ready to belong to just _anyone_ anytime soon. It might have been a while since he and Renji dated, but he remembered the process of them getting together as slower and meaningful. Ichigo looked up into the mysterious pools of ultramarine as if he were held captive.

"You want to belong to me Kurosaki. I know it," his voice mesmerizing as it was spiked with sheer confidence.

"Your drinks gentlemen." The cheerful tone of the server broke the trance Ichigo was slowly falling into.

_What the fuck was wrong with him tonight?_

Ichigo spared the midget server a smile, before thanking him. He seriously needed that shot.

He licked the back of his hand, poured the salt on it, licked the salt, took the shot, and fiercely bit into the lime. The combination of flavors went straight to his head in a straight buzz as he slowly sipped the dark German lager. "I'll take another shot, "he told the waiter who was watching him with a wide grin.

"No, he will not." Grimmjow countermanded once again. "Thanks for the drinks, you're free to go."

The waiter obediently tilted his head, then left without a second glance.

Ichigo nearly objected, but the look in Grimmjow's eyes held him back.

"You've been without a master too long. You keep trying to think for yourself." Grimmjow chuckled briefly before taking an idle sip of his hard liquor. "It's cute."

"Who says I need a master? I'm not some silly little bottom who wandered in off the streets to look for a man to take care of me." Ichigo was not going to give up control to this asshole without a few answers first. Grimmjow might have been the hottest thing Ichigo had seen in a while, and he might have changed for the better over the years, but Ichigo was still very cautious. He was cautious, but still very curious.

The gigai Grimmjow used made him look completely human; no broken jawbone, and within the mesh shirt he wore Ichigo saw no hollow hole. Although, that didn't make Grimmjow any less bigger, and muscular than he would've normally been. Ichigo wondered if the Espada was big everywhere; his golden eyes slowly trailed down to the bulge in his pants. His mouth nearly watered at the thought of finding out firsthand. Nerves strummed through Ichigo's system as he seriously debated his will to giving up his freedom for the chance to find out. He had a feeling that once he gave in to the Espada's demands, he would lose his independence forever.

"I saw where you just looked Kurosaki, that alone tells me that you need someone to take charge." Grimmjow leaned forward once again to take his lips in a commanding kiss that demanded every bit of Ichigo. Fire licked down his spine as need burned through him like wildfire.

_God this man is good, but I've got to get a grip._

He pulled back, reluctantly removing himself with a gentle tug from Grimmjow's tight grip.

"I might like a man to control me, but I'm not looking for something long term. Renji was my soul mate, and I don't think I'm ready for a replacement. Let alone by some Espada who nearly killed m – m-my best friend, Shinji."

_Smooth._

Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck before letting out a brief sigh, "Is that what this is about? I'm not that same guy I was back then. Aizen made me into a killer by giving me the option eat or be eaten. Being strong was how I made it to where I am today, but what I didn't realize was – way back when I was alive. I was human. I had been a hollow so long, that I forgot what that meant. So when Aizen gave me a second shot at having a human body, with the condition that I had to serve him and kill...I took that opportunity.

Once he was defeated by your relative Kurosaki, I was freed. I was able to find better things to do with my life than to just kill. Thanks to that Kurosaki that I fought, I get to be human. I can enjoy my life, and I can find my mate to _truly_ be happy."

Ichigo choked up a bit as he responded. "I-Ichigo. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki."

Grimmjow pressed his hand on Ichigo's cheek, then brushed his thumb underneath his eye to brush away the moisture that threatened to fall. "Well thank Ichigo Kurosaki. Wherever you are, I owe you my life."

_Wow._

"Now as for me trying to simply be a replacement, I would never try to do that. No one can replace someone once they're in your heart. I would however be honored if you would consider me placing beside him. We don't know each other yet, but I would be glad to be your first dip into the dating pool."

Ichigo snorted as amusement soon overtook him. "I can't believe you just said that with a straight face."

"Too corny?" His cobalt eyes lit with laughter.

"Yes, Grimmjow."

Looking at Grimmjow's handsome, stern face, Ichigo wondered if he could stand to put himself in his care. Ever since Renji royally fucked him over, he hadn't trusted anyone enough to give up complete and utter control. Despite what Shinji thought, Ichigo hadn't abstained from sex. He settled for anonymous trysts and one night stands, but letting someone close took more nerve and courage than he had before tonight. For the first time in years, he was tempted.

"Can you give me what I need?" It was implied he meant more than sex; he could seriously get sex from anyone. What he really needed was support and guidance. He didn't need someone to tell him what to do every second of his day, but rather someone to make it safe for him to give up control and know he could be taken care of.

Without any hesitation in the other man's answer, "Che. Will ya gimme the chance?"

_Okay, no pressure._

He could toss it all way now and go back to his successful but empty life, yearning for something just out of reach, or he could take a chance on the gorgeous Espada beside him.

"I – O-okay."

That's all Grimmjow seemed to need, because as if worried he might take his agreement back, Grimmjow grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into his chest. Thoughts of sitting and getting to know Grimmjow as a person were subdued as Grimmjow sonidoed them away.

Ichigo got vague impressions of sky blue colored walls, and fine wood before he was sonidoed into a room and thrown into few feet in the air. Once he landed with a gasp on a decadent pile of fluffy and silky coverings, he sank into the soft bed when a hard body covered him from chest to toe. The contrast between the two sensations revived any of the excitement lost during transit.

"I-i thought we were going to get to know each other first," he said once he gathered his scattered thoughts enough to form a sentence.

Grimmjow gave him a sadistic grin and a smoldering kiss before replying, "Oh, we'll get to know each other very well soon enough." He slid to his feet at the bottom of the bed, and with gentle hands removed Ichigo's shoes, socks and, with a much rougher touch, his pants.

He was going to be ravished.

"I think the best way to decide if we're compatible is to do a taste test," Grimmjow murmured with a gleam to his eye.

Before Ichigo could object, Grimmjow swooped down and swallowed his hard cock in one smooth motion, forcing all thought from his brain. He became a creature of pure sensation as wave after wave of lust rocked him to the core. Just as he was certain to cum so quickly, the tyrant of an Espada lifted his mouth.

"Noooo!" Ichigo cried, as frustrated tears filled his golden speckled eyes.

"Not yet, baby. Not until I tell you." Grimmjow gently raked his nails along Ichigo's thighs, bringing him down from the edge.

"I changed my mind!" Ichigo declared.

Grimmjow froze, and stared up at him with an eyebrow crooked up, "Ne?"

"I just want someone to fuck me. I don't need a master."

His blue-haired nemesis chuckled, "Don't worry. I'll fuck ya, but you're definitely mistaken. Ya need a master, and I'm it."

"Sure of yourself, aren't you?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he rested in the comfort of the bed.

"Hell yeah."

The lust in Grimmjow's eyes made him so hard he was certain he could pound nails with his cock. It was like nothing Ichigo had seen before when he was fighting with him. Instead of eyes hazed with destruction and rage, they were clear enough to practically see the lust and desire circling about them.

Grimmjow's right hand slid up and down Ichigo's erection, sending warning tingles up his spine and a bit of precum to roll from the head. His body thrummed with the contact making it difficult to form complete thoughts. His body remembered the joy of another against his, proving that the sensation was too much. He was definitely touch starved.

"G-Grimmjow I'm gonna cum," he warned.

"No, you won't. Don't even try it kid." Grimmjow's hard voice demanded obedience, so Ichigo's body delivered.

The burning urgency dampened to a slow fire instead of the urgent desperate need that weakened his entire form. By his voice alone, Grimmjow controlled him.

_Fuck._

"Attaboy."

Ichigo's cock was released as Grimmjow stood over him, slowly pulling off his shirt, exposing a long deep scar in his olive skinned, ripped muscular chest.

_Did I do that?_

All of the Arrancar combined didn't look as good as Grimmjow. Hunger for the handsome man flared like an inferno in his stomach.

He need that man.

When his larger lover lowered his zipper, Ichigo barely resisted the urge to lunge. He wanted to attack the other man with a ferocity that surprised him, as his long, thick, veiny cock and heavy, cum swollen, drooping balls hung low.

_What a fucking man._

A low, deep chuckle filled the air as Grimmjow walked closer stripping completely out of his remaining clothes. "Ya look like you're about ready to eat me. Eager aren't ya?"

"Yes. Stop stalling and fuck me," Ichigo ordered.

"Ah, you must've forgotten who's in charge here."

"Innocent mistake..." Ichigo spoke clean-handed.

Grimmjow's mouth quirked in a half smile, flashing his sharp, white canines in the dim light. "Don't let it happen again." He slid one finger across Ichigo's skin from shoulder to stomach, distracting him from his thoughts.

Ichigo sucked in his breath as goosebumps rose along the finger's path. Need ate at him like a hungry beast, "Please fuck me," Ichigo practically begged.

Grimmjow quirked a cyan brow, "You think you're worthy of my cock?"

"I don't care if I'm worthy or not, I need it. Please, just do me."

"Oh I will, but later we're going to have a session that involves your sweet ass and the heat of my hand."

Ichigo thought about it for a second before feeling his cheeks brighten, "You're going to spank me?"

"Of course. Bad boys like you need discipline, ne?"

Ichigo would say and do just about anything just to get Grimmjow to fuck him, so he quickly bobbed his head. Ichigo then gave Grimmjow a look from beneath his lashes, a coy expression that used to bring Renji to his knees every single time. It would have been more effective without the suppression kido.

Man, if it was one thing Ichigo was beginning to regret that night, it had to be that kido he cast.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Grimmjow looked down at the feat lying on his bed and almost prematurely ejaculated for the first time in his centuries of living. Never had anything looked so damn good.

He could tell Ichigo was going to blow as soon as he started, but hell, there was no way he could make the kid wait any longer. As much as he enjoyed being a sadist to his sexual partners, Grimmjow wasn't going to deny himself of the forethought pleasure.

"I changed my mind...I don't think I can keep this torture any longer. I'll make it up to you some other time, but this one's gonna be quick."

Kurosaki impatiently spat out, "_Kami_ I don't care! Please, just fuck me already!"

The fire that Kurosaki emitted as his body writhed and practically begged to be touched was nearly too much for Grimmjow. Lubing up two fingers, Grimmjow quickly wormed them into Ichigo's tight entrance, and watched as the sleek, elegant body ground beneath him.

Immediately the dark-haired man screamed out, and raised his legs to rest on Grimmjow's shoulders for much easier access. He pulled the fingers out just for a second before pressing the fingers in knuckle deep, and kneading the tips into something that made the man beneath him scream in ecstasy.

"O-one more! P-please!" The golden-eyed man choked out as his slender hips arched and moved against the sunken digits.

"Heh, still haven't learned ne?" Removing his fingers, Grimmjow replaced them with his cock, slowly pushing his way into the hot willing hole presented to him.

Deeply gasping, Ichigo flashed a grin, offering a few taunts of his own, "Don't be shy and gentle now, come on in."

Grimmjow looked down at the male with a snarl as he snapped his hips, forcing himself in balls deep. "I'm. Not. Shy." With each of the words he spoke he mercilessly slammed his cock at Ichigo's prostate, causing howls, moans and sensual screams for more to leave his lover.

Ichigo's slim hips bucked, as his cock poured precum as if the head was nothing more than a leaking faucet, using sheer dominance Grimmjow kept his young lover on the brink of release for so long.

It was time to reward him for it.

"Cum." he whispered with a kiss to Kurosaki's smooth calf, while his hips continued the slow, headboard slamming, bed springing, thrusts into his mate.

Instantly obedient, Ichigo's cock spat out creamy bursts of his cum, in body jolting, sharp gasping, spurts. It didn't take long at all, before Grimmjow found himself hoarsely crying out as his own seed coated his young lover's inner walls. Rather than collapsing on top of him, he quickly moved to the side in reminder that he had to keep his new mate warm, and secure.

He wrapped himself around Kurosaki, nuzzling the fine hairs on the back of his head. With a soft kiss to his shoulder Grimmjow whispered, "Mate," and let the orgasm induced slumber take over him as he quickly drifted off.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_Mate._

Panic raced through Ichigo's mind as he hoped, that _maybe_ he had heard it wrong. Every nerve I his body screamed at him to flee as excuses for leaving ricocheted like bullets across his mind.

All of this was just too intense.

He wasn't ready for a relationship.

There was no way an Espada could provide Ichigo with what he really needed.

He could lose his substitute Soul Reaper powers once again, or even face execution for something like this.

_Fuck this._

Wiggling as slyly as he could, he tried to free himself from the arm that securely wrapped around his stomach, but Grimmjow's hold tightened pulling Ichigo closer, until he was being spooned beneath the larger man.

"Rest." Grimmjow mumbled in a sleep-roughened tone.

There was no way Ichigo was going to escape before the morning, besides Grimmjow was warm and there was something about good sex that made him exhausted anyway.

He could worry about the implications of letting a deadly Espada seduce him tomorrow. It would be much easier because there was always morning wood, and low-key Ichigo hoped there would be a round two.

* * *

_**AN:**** So, what'd you guys think? Should I make a part two or just leave it short sweet and sexy ;3 ? I only know as much as you guys tell me o.o so... comment, ask, critisize, favorite, and follow ^^ thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed my result of not being able to sleep at night ^^; **_

_**-Shawn**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I didn't expect to get so much positive feedback from you guys, so first off I do wanna say thanks for all the reviews, & alerts and even for reading it! Every little bit is appreciated it. **_

_**Now, as promised here's shot number two! It's not as long as part one, but it serves its purpose...it's evil purpose :) you'll see what I mean...**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_**_I don't own any of Tite Kubo's characters,_**_**logos/cloth**_**_ing labels_**_**, or vehicles. I am not promoting the use of any type of illicit or prescribed drug **_**_us_****_e_**_**nor do I condone underage drinking, sex, adultery**_**_and the use of false I.D. All aspects of this _**_**story are pure fiction and are intended for the enjoyment of **__**mature audiences only.**_

Ichigo awoke when a stream of sunlight heated his naked asscheeks as he laid coiled up in the lush, sweet smelling comforter. The empty, rumpled sheets told him that his bed partner was missing, and the bedside clock revealed it was still early enough so he hadn't been running late.

After blinking and rubbing away at his natural honey brown eyes, he slid out of bed and grabbed a dress shirt that laid idle on the floor. Memories of Grimmjow whispering that one word caused shivers, only partly brought on by the coolness of the air that crawled up his lithe nude form.

_Mate. _

He doubted the possessive Espada would let him sashay out without a decent goodbye. Ichigo eyed the pair of leather pants and promptly tossed them over his shoulder. He seriously hoped he could grab a shower before having to wear those ball crushing, radioactive, leather jeans once more. Going to his father's clinic smelling of drying semen, musk, and sex especially from a gigai Espada, was not very smart.

At the back of his mind he wondered of Shinji was alright, and fared the night better than Ichigo had. When Grimmjow dragged him from the club, the last thing on his mind was Shinji; a pang of guilt washed over him at the realization of his desertion even though he knew Shinji wouldn't really care.

After a quick, but thorough shower and a stolen shirt later Ichigo left the room in search of Grimmjow. He might not be complete sure of being his mate and whatnot, but it was impolite to leave without saying goodbye especially after what happened last night.

Ichigo's had plenty of one night stands before, but he never just left without leaving a note or anything he was sexually frustrated not an asshole. Though something invaded his nose, that completely threw his thinking off track. It was something just about every man would crave after a good night of amazing sex, and a well deserved night of sleep.

Bacon.

He followed the strong aroma, which was soon brought on by the sounds of a few people talking.

Grimmjow knew the moment Ichigo entered the room, as he could hear the way he dragged his feet as he walked on the floor.

"I hope you don't mind, I borrowed your shower and a shirt." Ichigo's smooth, melodious tenor flowed through Grimmjow's ears, spiking his hormones like a triple shot of caffeine. At just one sentence, he already found it so difficult of resisting the urge to toss his lover on the table and _show _him how good a morning can be.

The only reason he wasn't still in bed with his mate to greet him properly, was an early morning problem with an alcohol distributor. The man was lucky he didn't have his throat ripped out, after stepping out of line and having the nerve to try and swindle Nnoitra whom was sitting at the table waiting for his own mate to arrive.

"Well, ya kno' ya coulda used mine, it'd fit ya better kid." The Nnoitra piped up from the seat opposite of Grimmjow.

Ichigo was behind him, but Grimmjow could hear his voice was thick, and rough with desire.

_Fucker._

"He has _my _shirt on, so drop it," growled Grimmjow, his possessiveness already coming forward. If anyone was gong to provide for his mate, it was Grimmjow. "Come sit beside me, Kurosaki, and have some breakfast."

As if it were reiatsu, desire pressured through the air causing the atmosphere to change. It took the Sexta a moment to realize it poured off of Grimmjow's Fraccion sitting around the table, as they stared at the man behind him.

"Stop staring," he snapped.

Instantly obedient, the Fraccion members looked forward, no longer looking directly behind Grimmjow.

"He's so beautiful, Sexta." Ilfort spoke in a dreamy voice.

Grimmjow snorted and pulled out the chair beside him, "I don't think they've all had their coffee yet. Have a seat. Ilfort, get my mate some breakfast."

The blonde jumped up and quickly assembled a massive plate brimming with more food even a starving hollow could eat in Las Noches.

"_Domo arigatou," _Kurosaki spoke in his native language, his sweet voice ran down Grimmjow's spine settling deep in his balls to make them tingle.

Though as a flash of bright orange settled in the corner of his eye, Grimmjow's attention grew toward the man beside him causing him to choke on the hot caffeine in his throat.

"Grimmjow, you okay? It probably went down the wrong pipe, don't drink so fast." A look of concern was at his face, before a warm half grin replaced it.

Grimmjow couldn't believe his eyes, it _couldn't _have been him. "Ichigo? Is that you"

The honey brown eyes narrowed, before quickly widening as he whispered faintly, "Oh, no."

He started to rise, but Grimmjow stopped him with a hand on his wrist, "Don't go, y-ya look so..." He couldn't even finish his sentence under the glare of the beautiful amber eyes, that could only belong to that one person.

He thought for a moment Ichigo was going to swiftly jerk his hands away, before another warm smile met his lips as his remarkable eyes slightly danced with affection.

"Yeah, i-it's me, last night I used a suppression kido." His freckled cheeks glowed a light crimson before he continued to say, "I used a glamor so I could safely accompany Shinji."

Grimmjow felt every single muscle tense, as he looked at his mate one more time to confirm that this wasn't just an illusion. His new mate wasn't a pretty boy, but rather Ichigo Kurosaki an obscenely beautiful man, both inside and out. Never in his three hundred years had he ever seen anyone, male, female, Espada, human or spirit, that compared to him.

He was completely fucked; he had no clue that the man he brought home last night, and fucked like a rabid animal was Ichigo.

Nnoitra started laughing heartily like a loon, which promptly made the Espada think of killing him; he wanted to kill something anyway.

"L-look, I'm sorry if you felt like I lied to you or anything, I didn't do it intentionally. I didn't really think that I'd end up with anyone last night, let alone you Grimmjow. I remember what you said about me last night" Ichigo turned his sweet face toward him as his cheeks flushed a light pink. "If you want me to go I'll – "Grimmjow completely gave in to his overwhelming need to kiss the man that faced him.

Plunging his strong hand into the silky orange of his mate's hair, he controlled the depth of the kiss with a masterful touch. Since he caught his mate mid-sentence his mouth was parted just a bit, though Grimmjow chose to keep the kiss tame. Slowly, he parted ways with the man, forcing his reluctant fingers to comb out of his hair.

"Don't go, please." Grimmjow whispered softly to the man, which reciprocated a smile from Ichigo and another kiss, only a quicker, and less intense one.

"You cast a kido, but it was for glamor? I thought you were substitute Shinigami with Hollow powers."

Ichigo nodded his head, sending a cold feeling to the bottom of Grimmjow's stomach; last time he checked neither Hollow nor substitute Shinigami could use kido. It meant that Ichigo had grown even stronger than last time, and for some reason Grimmjow found the man even more attractive.

"Yeah. My dad was a Soul Reaper, so I sorta just inherited them. It took a while for me to get the hang of them too," Ichigo briefly explained.

Everything set place in Grimmjow's mind; the insecurities Ichigo had made sense, the way Grimmjow just _clicked_ once he heard his voice, and the captivating eyes that just seemed all too familiar. He relaxed a bit, as he realized that things were finally going his way. Though Shinigami and Espada seem to have a very strained relationship, when and if they do end up talk they usually end up bonding very well. Things should would work out fine after all.

Just as Ichigo was about to speak of his father, the blonde from last night sauntered donning the same outfit as the night before.

"Mm, what's that amazing smell?" He grinned obviously talking about the smell of breakfast.

Shinji's entire body seized up as he checked out Ichigo, "Hey, your kido wore off." He walked across the room and dipped his nose into Ichigo's neck to deliver a soft kiss to his cheek before whispering, "I bet you had a good night Ichigo."

Grimmjow's mate giggled.

Grimmjow slammed both his fists on the table with a growl, his canines bared as he shot up to his full height. "Get your fucking hands off my mate before I rip them off and kill you with them."

Shinji jerked back just slightly as a reflex to the loud bang at the table, but that didn't mean he backed down under the crazed ultramarine gaze. "Mate? Oh, Ichigo...you _didn't._" The Visored turned his head to face Ichigo, as his eyes narrowed, while his voice deepened. "You actually _agreed_ to be his mate?"

"Shinji I'll explain everything later, right now _really_ isn't a good time to be discussing this."

"Explain what Ichigo? You let a murderer fuck you into being his mate? Are you completely dense or just stupid?"

Grimmjow lost it at hearing the man not only insult his mate, but to bring up a part of his past that he couldn't control.

"I'll _show _ya a fuckin' killer." He slipped a small orb from his pocket and slipped it past his lips, and immediately his human body face-planted onto the table. Off to the left, full off in a white haori and matching hakama stood hollow Grimmjow, with his sword already unsheathed.

Before he could charge forward, all five of his Fraccion went to keep the man from killing once more. It would be controversial if, Visored blood were spilled by the hands of an Espada. If another war were to break out, many Arrancar wouldn't survive, and even fewer Espada would come back alive.

"_Easy, Sexta." "You don't want to do this." "Just relax."_ Spoke his various Fraccion as they cautiously held him back.

Obviously panicked, and confused Ichigo looked toward the gigai version of Grimmjow, then up at the spirit, and finally back to Shinji who just yelled at him.

"Ichigo what are you doing, use your badge. Kill him!" Shinji barked out as he too was being detained, but only by Nnoitra.

"Shut the fuck up. He's my mate, he's not gonna listen to you. Now all of ya lemme the fuck go, I'm gonna kill this mouthy little fucker like I should've done last time."

Ichigo stood up from his seat knocking his chair to the floor, and with in an authoritative tone he spoke,

"Enough! No one is killing anyone. Shinji, you can't say shit, because if ya haven't noticed you're still here meaning your mate is an Espada. You know what that means? He's a damn killer too! And I didn't hear you saying anything last night, when you decided to leave me with him. This is all your fault anyway, if you didn't _beg _me to come out with you none of this would have happened. And as my best friend I would think you were more supportive of me. With friends who judge who I decide to sleep, and try to control how I grieve over not only the man that I lost, but the childhood friends that left with him...who needs enemies?"

"I-Ichi –"

"You've said more than enough Shinji, so save it."

Grimmjow relaxed under his teammate's restraints at hearing his mate defend him, he couldn't help but grin. "Heh."

Ichigo shot his head back in his direction with his brown eyes lit in a fit of fury,"What're you grinning about?" He turned his entire body toward him, and slowly he began to pace toward the detained Espada as his declamation began.

"I never said I was your fucking mate, so I don't understand why you feel the need to control me. I just wanted a one night stand to help get over Renji. I might like control in the bedroom, but I'm in control of my own damn life Grimmjow and I just don't think you get that. Oh, and if a hair on Shinji's head is even so much as touched by you I _will_ finish you off when I should have, then you won't have to worry about thanking me for saving you."

After Ichigo finished his entire tirade, he turned himself around back where he came from to head out the front door.

As Ichigo turned the corner to leave the kitchen, Grimmjow easily sonidoed out of strong grips of his subordinates leaving only his sword behind. Luckily he made it just catch Ichigo as he made it to the front door.

This wasn't over not yet.

* * *

With the blink of an eye, Grimmjow was standing in front of his aggravated mate. He took a step forward only making Ichigo take a cautionary step back.

With a strong grip on Ichigo's forearm, immediately jerked him into Grimmjow's chest. "Get back here!"

No words left his lips as they pressed together in a determined scowl, while his cool hands pressed idly Grimmjow's bare chest. With the younger man being in his human form, his strength didn't even remotely match to Grimmjow's.

"You're not goin' anywhere, until I say so."

The amber eyes rolled as he attempted to jerk his arm out of the stronger man's grip. In retaliation Grimmjow let his free hand sweep down to Ichigo's back, while his other hand whipped away from the forearm and to cup Ichigo's chin to tilt his gaze upward; his beautiful, honey eyes swirling with defiance.

"Don't you _ever _pull away from me," he growled.

Strangely, Ichigo slid his fingers at the nape of Grimmjow's neck, and pulled him down to claim his lips in a rough kiss. He let go of Ichigo's back, and opted to pull away, but to Grimmjow's surprise, Ichigo slipped his hand into his hollow hole to pull him back into the kiss. An involuntary mewl left the pleased Arrancar, soon after, and before he could comprehend it his back was to the wall. Ichigo grazed his teeth across Grimmjow's lower lip before biting it, making a soft groan leave him.

All the heat pooled into his groin making his already stiff cock leak in his hakama. With Ichigo pressed so close, the head continuously brushed and poked at him. Grimmjow reached a hand down to cup Ichigo's ass, but was surprised once again as he slammed it up against the wall and pinned it there. Ichigo slid his hand down from his hollow hole, and dipped it into his hakama; his fingernails raked down his aching, precum slick shaft to find his balls where he eagerly began to knead between his skillful fingers.

It was at that moment Ichigo broke the kiss and stopped just about everything he was doing. Grimmjow tried his hardest to keep from begging his mate to continue, but reality hit him and he realized just what had happened.

He was dominated.

It was brief, and a once in a lifetime type of thing, but it happened. Ichigo challenged him, and he just crumbled in his hands. If there was any hint of doubt in his mind that Ichigo wasn't his mate, that moment just obliterated it. There was no way Grimmjow was ever so aroused, by the thought of being submissive, even if it was for just a few minutes.

Even so, it would never happen again.

"The whole reason I love the Arrancar is because of how dominant they are, it's that hollow in them that makes them so controlling, and possessive."

Ichigo's face was down at the ground as he spoke, but when he continued he looked up at Grimmjow as his eyes flashed a metallic gold.

"I've got a hollow inside me too so I can be just as dominant and possessive as any other Hollow would. It took years of hard training to actually learn to control Shiro, so that I can actually enjoy being submissive. After just one night you can't just control me, I wasn't just saying it, just to say it. To tame a hollow, is to make him utterly submit to you, and I don't think you can make me do that."

Grimmjow blinked a couple times, as his normal cocky composure returned with a matching grin, "Don't let what just happened fool ya, I can make ya do anything I want ya to."

"You can't make me be your mate, it's not something you can force."

"I can't make you be my mate, but there's nothing wrong with a little strong handed persuasion. Besides, I don't need to force you to be my mate, trust me we are."

"Why is it that you insist on saying we're mates? I never agreed to anything!"

"When an Arrancar or a hollow only get one mate in life otherwise they die alone. Funny thing is, once a hollow or Arrancar find their mate they're no longer considered Hollow anymore, so they revert back to spirit. Which is sorta what happened with me, when I died hundreds of years back I turned into a hollow because I couldn't stop grieving over my previous lover.

When I said you saved me, I meant that in more ways than one. I knew you were my mate, far before yesterday.

Until you agree to be my mate, I'll be stuck like this forever, until I eventually get consumed by a stronger Hollow. I can't stay in a gigai forever, especially as a Hollow. Our spirit energies are a lot less unstable than that of a normal spirit or Shinigami."

Grimmjow hated to hit Ichigo with such drastic measures, but he knew it would appeal to him so what choice did he have?

Ichigo's face softened as he spoke with a bit more sympathy, "I knew that you got one mate, but I didn't know you would have to spend the rest of your life alone if you didn't find them. I know what it's like being alone and I would never wish it up on anyone," he sighed. "I guess Renji and I really weren't meant to be then, otherwise I wouldn't be here with you."

Grimmjow almost felt bad for his manipulation of the sweet boy.

_Almost._

Ichigo's hands cam up to stroke his cobalt waves with a tentative, but affectionate touch. For a moment both of them were quiet, Grimmjow laid back against the wall letting his mate pet him.

"There are no promises or anything set in stone, but we'll work _something_ out," Ichigo said with a docile smile.

_Damn right we will._

"I didn't mean to scare you or make you feel uncomfortable with anything. It's just that, I don't want to be alone either and I know you're my mate. I just don't want you to slip through my fingers." Grimmjow tried to hide the smugness in his tone, as he tried to milk this moment for all he could.

"It's okay, I just never expected to someone's mate. Let alone that someone being you, Grimmjow. It's just a lot to take in you know?"

There was a loud ringing that filled the small foyer. Ichigo reached into his pocket and glanced at the screen briefly before rolling his eyes and answering it rather annoyed.

"What do you want, Goat-Face?"

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Ichigo's phone rang, with the tone he specifically chose for his father, before answering it he took a step back, and motioned for Grimmjow to give him a minute using his index finger.

"Hello to you too, my beautiful son!" came Isshin's perky response. As the years passed by Ichigo went on with his life as normally, and opposed to devoting all his time to being a Soul Reaper, he went to finished his schooling, went to a nice university then after to medical school. Now, he interned at his father's clinic, and much to his dismay his father still treated him the exact same just because he moved back in.

"Stop calling me that. I repeat, what is it that you want. I've still got an hour until I'm on-call."

"Can't a father call to check on the beautiful, fruit of his loins after not returning home last night?"

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose and lowered his head with a brief sigh, "No Dad, you can't. Now if that's all you called to say, I'm hanging up."

"Oh, Masaki why must our son treat me so badly?" His father cried out.

"Dad, stop talking to the poster! I thought I took that down yesterday!"

Directly after chiding his father, Ichigo heard him give out a slight yelp, along a feminine voice scolding him as well.

"Ichigo?" A softer, much sweeter voice spoke.

"Hey, Yuzu. What's going on?"

"Oh, Karin just kicked a soccer ball at Dad's head and starts yelling at him about putting Mom's picture back on the wall."

An amused grin cracked his annoyed scowl as he heard the 'good' news.

_Serves him right._

"Is there anything else I should know before I come home to a crime scene?" Mirth, danced in his tone

as the thought of his nosy father getting tossed around by his younger sister, played in his head.

"Renji's here, and he says he needs to talk to you. He doesn't look very happy Ichigo."

Ichigo's grin immediately wiped from his face once he heard the man's name, there was a pregnant pause, before he spoke grimly, "Let him in, but don't let him in my room. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Do you want me to send him to you instead? Where are you, Shinji's?"

"No, I'm not properly dressed and it's none of your business if I'm at Shinji's or not. I swear it's like you can be just as nosy as Dad."

There was a bit of glee in her voice as she said quietly, "Congratulations on getting laid, _Nii-chan_ it's about time. I'll take him in the living room, so you can go in without him seeing you."

Ichigo felt his cheeks flush a brief crimson, then he gave a soft snicker. "I'll see you in bit Yuzu, and please make sure Karin doesn't kill Dad I haven't gotten my paycheck yet." After hearing his sister offer an affirmative response, he hung up the phone trusting she wouldn't say anything to his insane father or Heaven forbid, Renji.

A large arm swooped around Ichigo's waist, tugging him into a tight embrace, "Is there anything you want to tell me, _mate? _You're tense, is everything alright?" Grimmjow's low, protective growl raised the fine hairs on Ichigo's neck.

He stroked the arm that laid across his stomach, and tilted his head back briefly to make proper eye contact with the Espada. "It's nothing, just Shinigami business. Besides I should be leaving anyway, I have to get to work." He knew any discussion about his ex would be long, frustrating, and with someone ending up getting hurt.

"What is it that you do for work anyway, hm?" Grimmjow mused as he grinned down at Ichigo.

"Well, I'm doing my last year as an intern at a clinic. I'm technically a doctor."

The cobalt-haired man gaped briefly in astonishment, before leaning down to kiss his lips chastely, but deeply. "Smart and beautiful. Mm..go. I'll see you tonight?" It was more of an order, than a question, which Ichigo nodded his head to as Grimmjow let him go.

"Bye, _mate_."

Ichigo knew exactly why Grimmjow emphasized it, and even though he partially agreed to it – it didn't mean the idea didn't scare the living hell out of him so, he just smiled and left as if hungry Arrancar were hot on his tail, and he didn't have his Zanpaktou.

For all he knew, they were.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Grimmjow watched his lover walk out the door, satisfied he would see the man later. Though something didn't exactly sit right with him, because of the one word he managed to hear out of nowhere.

_Renji._

He wasn't eavesdropping on his lover's phone call, but his trained ears easily picked up on it. From the looks of it, he was the reason Ichigo tensed and was out the door in such a rush. The satisfaction slowly died, as he remembered the panicked look in Ichigo's beautiful eyes. There was something that definitely needed to be done.

He stepped into the kitchen once more, and called out,"Shawlong, Ilfort."

"Yes, Sexta?" the crisp voices of both his Fraccion spoke.

"I want you both to follow Ichigo back to his home inconspicuously and keep an eye on him. Report back to me, if you sense any danger."

"Right away, sir." Both men spoke simultaneously, upon each doing a sonido from their spot.

Then finally he looked over at Ichigo's supposed best friend, and narrowed his eyes with a grin, "You and I are gonna have a little chat."

* * *

_**AN: So, who's mad that I decided to end it with a cliffhanger? Okay. Okay. Wait, before you guys kill me I will offer this little resolve. I'm making it a three-shot :3. The plan was to make this chapter really long, but I just don't have the time for it and since I got so much done I figured it was better than making you guys wait twice as long. The final part will be done as soon as I can. Although, I know what's gonna happen, what do you guys think? **_

_**What news does Renji have for Ichigo? Will Ichigo regress back to his state once seeing Renji again? Will Shinji be more approving of Ichigo & Grimmjow after his little 'chat' with the Espada? **_

_**o_o that awkward moment when you realize you sound like a soap opera announcer XD okay, I'm gonna stop now. **_

_******I only know as much as you guys tell me o.o so... comment, ask, critisize, favorite, and follow**__****__**.**_

**__****Thanks so much for reading,**

**__****-Shawn**


	3. Chapter 3

**__****AN: As per the rushing requests of a few of readers, I went ahead and popped out the final chapter. I've been feeling really inspired lately, so I do want to thank you guys for that. **

**__****Shout out to my new writing partner in crime, Hishiko-dono, I've got to admit she's a really good writer [and I'm not just saying that because she wrote a few fics with me in them . ]. **

**__****On a serious note we are working on a little project, and if you're interested I'll let you know what it is on my ending author's note :3. **

**__****Thanks for all the love on this fic, I'm glad you all liked it so much. **

**__****Enough drabble, enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own any of Tite Kubo's characters,logos/clothing labels, or vehicles. I am not promoting the use of any type of illicit or prescribed drug usenor do I condone underage drinking, sex, adulteryand the use of false I.D. All aspects of this story are pure fiction and are intended for the enjoyment of mature audiences only._

Ichigo rushed through the back entrance of his two story childhood home, guaranteeing Renji wouldn't see him. He ran up the stairs that were ajar to the back door, kicked open the farthest door down the hallway; his room of over twenty years. He quickly shut the door, and began to peel himself from the leather pants. When he got a glance of himself from the full body mirror attached to the wall, he grinned whilst smirking at himself.

He was glowing, like he _just_ got some really good cock.

_Oh yeah, Renji's gonna notice. _

Quickly as ever he pulled off the pants, his tribal print Tom's, and fished out a pair of clean boxerbriefs, and dark denim skinny jeans to clash with the white Hollister dress shirt he stole from the Espada. After slipping on a pair of ankle socks and a coal-colored Neff beanie to hide his half-washed, half-fucked up sex hair he made his way down the main stairs to the living room.

As soon as he stepped down the final step, Ichigo sensed something strange; Renji's spiritual energy was strangely uneven. Given that he was a lieutenant, his reiatsu, should be clear cut and much stronger. There was something off about Renji, though Ichigo shrugged it off once he saw his ex-lover sitting on the couch with Yuzu, an unconscious Isshin, with Karin using his larger form as a pillow.

"Hey, Renji. You said you needed to talk?" Ichigo said wasting no time.

The retro-hippie dressed gigai, stood up and nodded briefly as he headed toward Ichigo. "You mind if we speak in private?" His tone strangely low, and husky.

"Yeah, let's go in the kitchen."

The russet-haired man's face stared down parallel to the ground. "Can we just go upstairs to your room?" His tattooed eyebrows furrowed up on his forehead, whilst his hazel eyes guiltily glare up into Ichigo's.

_Shit, the look. _

Ichigo could never said no to Renji whenever he did that damn look; when a man so powerful gives such a look of compliance and defeat it meant something.

"Yeah. Yeah, you go up ahead. I'm gonna get us some tea. It's the uh..last room – "

"To the left," he said smoothly with a docile grin. "I remember Ichigo."

After that being said, Renji paced his way up the stairs disappearing from Ichigo's sight. He took a deep breath, trying to pull himself together.

This wasn't how things were supposed to be _just_ as he had gotten laid.

The universe seriously must have had it out for him.

He grabbed two normal sized mugs, and grabbed the tea-kettle which was conveniently filled with hot tea already. Then after filling both their glasses, and preparing them properly he slowly headed back up stairs determined not to spill a drop.

When stepping into his room, he noticed something he hadn't seen in years; Renji was laying comfortably in his bed with his ponytail undone. The man only did that when he planned on relaxing, or staying.

_What's his move?_

"You remember how I liked it Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded his head with light flush to his cheeks, "Two sugars, a spoonful of cream, and one ice cube because your tongue is really sensitive," he droned almost autonomously.

_Why am I so nervous? _

_Why is my heart beating so loud? Shit, can he hear that?! _

_Calm down, and give him the tea. See what the fuck he wants, tell him to leave because your shift starts soon._

_Piece of cake._

He walked over to the bed, handing the mug to Renji as he slowly sat up against the headboard. Ichigo sunk down on the edge of his bed, and idly sipped from his glass carefully eying the man sitting in front of him. Absolutely nothing changed about him; from the way he took baby sips of his tea, to the way his eyebrows shot up whilst drinking.

Same ol' quirky Renji.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt Renji's hand rub up his back, and the jumpy Substitute Shinigami dropped his tea on his wooden floor spilling it.

"Very smooth," the crimson-haired man spoke as he took another sip from his own glass with an amused snort.

Ichigo dropped to his knees, grabbed a dirty shirt he had under the bed, and sat it in place to soak up the wet spot on his floor. He looked up at Renji who swung his legs over the bed, so that his crotch was eye-to-eye with his flickering honey orbs. He stumbled back a couple feet, before making it up to his feet with frustration taking him over.

"What is it that you want Renji?" A hint of frustration and anxiety broke his normal smooth tenor.

The lieutenant sat his finished cup of tea on the nightstand then, glanced over at the ground to the pair of leather pants Ichigo pulled himself out of. "You wore your, 'Fuck me' pants last night, didn't you?"

Ichigo looked down at the shiny pants, and picked them up to toss them into his open closet whilst giving a bemused shake of his head. "I didn't like when you called them that when we were dating, and I don't like it now, and honestly that's none of your business."

Renji gave a blank stare before his eyes blinked, which idealistically changed his mood as a smirk curved at his lips.

"You were with an Arrancar. A strong one too, possibly an Espada. You're masked in his spiritual pressure. And I can prove it too. In all the time I've known you – you've never worn that brand before. Hollister. You've never been in that store your entire life, yet you're wearing that shirt. Oh, and lets not forget that it's too big for you. So, I must ask who did you fuck to get that shirt?"

"Get out Renji. I don't have to answer to you," Ichigo said cautiously, as he slowly felt the anger bubbling up in his chest.

"Just say it. Were you really _that_ desperate, to find a new lover that you go lower yourself t-to one of those _Hollows_? I understand that you miss me, but that doesn't mean you can go around fucking just about whoever you want."

"So, I'm desperate now?" He took a half step forward with his eyebrows furrowed on his forehead,

"Really now? Me? _Single, _Ichigo Kurosaki can't fuck whomever he wants? Says who? The jealous, bitter, petty cheater and liar Renji Abarai?"

Ichigo found a sardonic chuckle lodged in his throat as a pregnant pause filled the silence. The few footsteps brought him nose to nose with Renji. Their eyes electrifying each other's; the two flame haired men already having an unspoken battle of who ember would start a larger wildfire.

Renji grabbed either side of Ichigo's shirt at the collar, briefly lifting him up onto his toes.

"When you end up fucking the wrong Hollow and he eats your soul, you better hope he stops with you. We can't handle another Shinigami-Arrancar war, and we _won't _handle another one just because you can't figure out what you fucking want."

As much as he wanted to kick Renji's ass, Ichigo held himself back allowing for his very vengeful, protect hollow speak out for him.

"Oh, I know what I want Renji. I want the same Espada who nearly killed Rukia, to put his arm through her chest just one more time, then he can fuck me like he did _last night _right on top of her dying body, with you watching.

You can never save her without me remember? I'll always be stronger than you, and you know what? I think that's why you cheated. You can't take the idea of someone who's supposed to be your submissive, being so much more stronger than you. Admit it."

Ichigo's eyes shimmered a metallic gold, as he finished speaking though it didn't stop Renji from taking him down to the ground and tearing apart the buttoned up shirt he wore. "You wanna see who's stronger? I'm in a gigai, with spiritual pressure, you're just a fuckin' human. You. Are. Nothing."

Ichigo didn't even feel himself hit the ground, but he knew he was in trouble when he was pinned underneath Renji. He was completely paralyzed, in a myriad of mixed emotions. The strongest of the myriad was the love and hatred that he had with Renji at that moment.

All the training in the world couldn't train him to find his voice as he saw Renji undoing his belt. None of the Spirit strengthening could help Ichigo channel the strength through his encumbered muscles. Frustrated tears rolled down the corners of his eyes as Renji turned Ichigo onto his stomach, and tugged his pants down, absolutely nothing could help him fight the absolute torture he was going through right now. He wanted this to happen on some degree, but at the same time he felt guilt tugging at his heart at the thought of Grimmjow calling him, 'Mate' over and over again.

All Ichigo had the strength to do was, to weakly choke out, "Grimmjow..." as he felt the fabric of his underwear being ripped apart.

Not even a millisecond after he cried out the name in a weakened state, he heard two familiar voices speak from the frame of his open window.

Why the fuck is that window always open? Seriously.

"Step away from Sexta's mate," one of the Arrancar growled. Ichigo recognized it as someone from the table, so he turned his head to the window recognizing pair of Arrancar, his beliefs had been confirmed.

"We aren't going to let you that beautiful man." Ilfort snapped soon after, the blonde, tensed and ready for attack.

"Who are these guys?" Renji buckled out as he broke away from Ichigo, realizing that he was the one overpowered now as he was in a gigai with no source of changing to his stronger Shinigami state.

"We are Jaegerjaques-sama's Fraccion members, Ilfort Granz and Shawlong Koufang. We were sent here to protect his mate." The other darker haired man insisted as he slowly stepped into the bedroom with his sword aimed at Renji's chest.

Ilfort walked over to Ichigo's weak form, and tugged his pants up with a soft reaffirming tone, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Ichigo slowly shook his head as he slowly raised up to his feet, his entire from trembling and his knees buckling.

Koufang then growled out as he poked the tip of his Zanpaktou against, Renji's chest, "If you hurt him, blood will run in the streets between our people."

"W-Who the fuck is Sexta and this Jaeger-whatever?" Renji said perplexedly as his hands were up above his head in surrender. "Ichigo call them off me, I-I was just messing around with you. Y-You know I would never hurt you! What about us!"

Ichigo spoke in a soft, but broken tone as the tears finally stopped falling. "He's my boyfriend, Renji. And no Renji,_ I know_ that you will hurt me, that you cheated on me, then tried to take hurt me for moving on. There is no us."

Convenient as ever, Ichigo's father busted into the room at the word, 'mate' with a silly grin on his face, which was soon wiped off at the site of Ichigo in fear induced shock.

"All this spiritual pressure woke me up, so I came up to see if you were alright, son." His tone very solemn, as his wise eyes narrowed down to Renji who's pants were still down at his waist with an Arrancar guarding him. "What the hell is going on here? Why are there Arrancar here?"

Ichigo just didn't know where to start, so as weakly as ever he slowly dropped to his knees and broke down in tears again. Everything that weighed so heavy on his soul was yelled out to his father to hear, in a teary, anxiety-attack fueled declamation.

Isshin did as any protective father would do, and he went to his hurting son's side and held him as he heard the story, Ichigo never told him. Slowly he felt sheer rage, boil his blood, as he heard that his son was almost sexually attacked.

"Your captain, will be hearing of this personally from me, so in the meantime you're comin' with me," An angered Isshin gripped Renji's bicep in an iron tight grip, jerking him up to his feet. "Son are you okay?"

Ichigo nodded wearily as sleep slowly encumbered his entire form, he did feel better once he told his father everything. It was always a good cry that helped him sleep the best, though he knew he couldn't rest yet. "I'm okay Dad, can you just get him out so I can get ready for work?"

"You two Arrancar, get out of here or you'll be facing the same fate as this little fucker right here. You tell your boss, that when Ichigo's at home, he's safe under my protection. Never enter my home without my permission again, or you will have to face me. Do you understand?" Isshin's bass voice, booming with authority as he ordered to two Fraccion out.

They looked at Ichigo for what to do, then Ichigo nodded his head. "I'll be fine, just tell Grimmjow I'll see him after I get off from work."

"The fuck you will. You're resting, and staying here tonight, whether you like it or not Ichigo. Your shift will be covered by someone else, go to sleep and try to recover some of your strength because as soon as you get up we're training in self-defense."

Ichigo knew better than to argue with his father so he nodded his head submissively to him with a soft sigh, "Tell Grimmjow, I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to him another night. Thank you guys for coming when you did."

Instead of replying, both Fraccion simply bowed their heads in respect to their Sexta's mate, and left the room via sonido.

Isshin didn't utter another word as he dragged Renji from the bedroom with the slam of Ichigo's bedroom door leaving him alone in his room. For the first time, Ichigo craved to be under Grimmjow's strong, protective arm that held him close to his warm body.

When he couldn't even get that, he closed his eyes wrapped himself up in Grimmjow's shirt, took a deep inhale, and exhaled silent sobs as he croaked silently, "Mate."

* * *

His telephone ringing woke Ichigo from the deep sleep he had himself in. The past few weeks he had been stuck in a rut; going to work, then going back to his room to sleep. He couldn't find it in himself to do anything else really. Insomnia crept up on Ichigo, so if he was lucky he would fall asleep at the crack of dawn. Keeping that in mind, hearing his phone ring to wake him up before noon did not make him too happy.

Shinji's flamboyant voice crept into Ichigo's ear, making him sigh heavily. "Wakey, wakey, pretty boy."

_It's too early for this._

"Someone had better be dying," Ichigo grumbled. The only thing he hated more than being woken up before he had to leave for work, was being woken up when he was having an erotic dream with his favorite blue-haired Espada.

Shinji laughed across the line, "Not yet Ichi. I do have some news though."

Ichigo sat up against his headboard, rubbing his weary brown eyes and let out a brief yawn in response knowing full well, Shinji would begin speaking anyway.

"Since Nnoi and I have been spending a lot of time together, I see Grimmjow a lot. Needless to say we are on much better terms. Though, he did threaten me if I don't have you in his club tonight."

It had been exactly one week since his run-in with the Adonis molded Espada. A week of very hot dreams where they fucked like bunnies then entwined in within each other's arms and slept.

He woke up each morning with the same wet spot in his boxerbriefs, an almost painful erection, and his breathing heavy as if he had just had more than a few rounds of sex. He'd only spoken to Grimmjow once, and that was to confirm that he was okay from the incident with Renji; quite frankly that scared him. It was one thing to enjoy passionate dominant loving, but with Grimmjow, he was certain that the man would become Ichigo's entire world.

After losing Renji, and going through the absolute fear he went through with him Ichigo doubted he would ever be willing to go through it again.

"I don't know, Shinji," he stalled.

"I can't believe you, Ichigo. I hate to admit it, but Grimmjow's got to be one of the greatest guys I've ever met. He's civilized, smart, successful, and by far the second hottest man – Nnoitra of course taking the cake – in all of Karakura Town. He didn't even kill Renji after hearing about what he did to you, as much as he truly wanted to. But, for some reason you have to sit and think about coming to see him."

There was bite to Shinji's voice, reminding Ichigo that maybe Grimmjow's threathad a little power behind it.

"Shinji, you don't have to be afraid of Grimmjow's threat you know Nnoitra won't let him hurt you. Besides, he owns a nightclub he can have just about any other guy that just waltzes in there."

"Honey, everyone has their sights on him, but you were lucky enough to be the one that he sees through them all.

When you left last week, he and I had a little talk, and that talk completely changed my views on him. He told me how he was fixated on you even when you were using the suppression kido; he said he recognized your voice. Grimmjow wanted you before he knew what you looked like, no scratch that, he's wanted you much longer before that. He told me that he knew that you were the one for him, after that one night with him.

He's completely smitten.

Taking all that into consideration, you're not giving him a chance. Why, Ichigo?"

"I just can't, Shinji. It's just ... a lot more complicated than you think." He couldn't explain to his best friend how much he wanted to be Grimmjow's mate, but fear held him back. Seeing what happened with Renji, he didn't know if it was something he could go through again.

"What did that fucker do to you, Ichi?" Shinji's flamboyant tone dropped, a much harder voice found in the process. "If he hurt you, Espada or not, I'll kick his ass."

Ichigo smiled at the protective tone; despite not knowing all of his secrets, Shinji still thought to look out for him. Shinji was all he had left, but honestly he was the only friend Ichigo needed.

"I'm just a little … scared."

The burst of laughter from the other end of the phone was the final straw. After being woken up from his sexy dream, stress of his new relationship, recovering from being seconds away from sexual assault from his ex-lover Ichigo was done.

"Fuck, you." Ichigo said with a clenched jaw as he ended the call, and threw his phone toward the foot of his bed.

A minute later his phone rang again, and as idiotic as he was he crawled down to the end of his bed to answer it; Shinji was too good of a friend to just ignore. Besides, the bastard would have just shown up at his house, and gone through his window if he didn't answer.

_I really need to start locking that thing. _

"I wasn't laughing at you," Shinji's carefree, flowery tone returned as he explained.

"It felt like it ..." Ichigo sulked, not so eager to forgive and forget.

"Ichigo, Hollows and Soul Reapers are two different creatures.

Once Hollow's find their mates they're with them until they die, and believe me unless they're killed they aren't going anywhere.

I don't even think they can get sick. The exact same principle can be applied to Arrancars whether they are purified or not, it doesn't change their mating habits."

"Yeah, yeah okay. But, what if he gets shot or something?" It was a very weak argument, but it was all he could think of; for all he knew Arrancar or even gigai for that matter weren't exactly bulletproof.

A long sigh came over the phone. "Stop making excuses, and go talk to Grimmjow. I'm coming to pick you up later tonight, text you with the details."

"I can drive Shinj – "

"His orders not mine. He says he doesn't want you leaving."

"Fine, but don't laugh at me again or we'll go a couple rounds at Urahara's and I won't take it easy on you."

"Yes, sir." Shinji's tone amused, he could practically see the blonde rolling his eyes.

Technically Ichigo had an inner Hollow, and to think of it he couldn't find a time in his life where he was ever seriously sick.

That was beside the point though, it was about time he went to see Grimmjow. Like Shinji said, Grimmjow's not dying anytime soon and Ichigo was sure the Espada could get a lot more possessive. He sure as hell didn't want to find that out the hard way.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

In the privacy of his office, Grimmjow paced back and forth.

He didn't want anyone else to see how anxious he was, let alone his Fraccion. He was a jumbled mess over one little Shinigami, Visored, Human whatchamacallit.

Curiosity about his lover's genetics were soon bubbling up in his mind, as he wondered what Ichigo could truly do with his abilities.

It had been years since they fought, but Grimmjow could remember how impressively powerful he was. Though, it seemed that he learned a couple new tricks. Surprisingly, Ichigo was very quiet about his powers as well.

It didn't worry Grimmjow though, his mate would tell him everything when he was ready.

If Shinji did his job, Ichigo would be returning tonight. Grimmjow might be unwilling to pressure his mate, but he had no ethical problems with forcing Ichigo's best friend to do the work for him.

He gave Shinji a half-serious ultimatum.

Either drag his mate to his club or have his name blacklisted from the club, forcing him away from Nnoitra. Yeah, it was a dick move, but it was for Ichigo. He would do anything for him.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

"What?" Grimmjow paused in his pacing, with his back to the door.

"He's here, Sexta," Shawlong said from the doorway. "Sir, he's loaded for bear. You'd best get down there before someone snatches him up."

In a cartoon-like motion, Shawlong opened the door, with a sashay to the side, as Grimmjow stormed out of the room.

"Anyone who poaches my boy won't live to regret it," he growled.

_How dare anyone think to touch what's mine. _

A small voice in the back of his mind reminded him that he had yet to place a mark on his lover. That was something he was going to fix, effective immediately. No one was going to think that his man was single for a thousandth of a second longer.

Determined to rescue his mate, Grimmjow sonidoed just past the halls and into his club. Scanning the crowd with hawk eye precision, his heart skipped a beat when he saw his beautiful man surrounded by the biggest predators in the club.

Ichigo stood sleek and beautiful in a black mesh shirt, and tight white skinny jeans. Grimmjow bemoaned the covering of the fine chest with it's sweet nipples; a sudden flash of possessive pleasure washed over him at the realization that the others didn't get to view all that glorious golden skin.

Without the suppression kido, Ichigo's skin took on almost a glittery view, making Grimmjow wonder if everything came from just his mother. His orange hair was gelled up in it's usual jagged spikes, completely varying from the previous week.

The note's given by his Fraccion informed him that his mate's father was much bigger, had black hair, and even sported facial hair.

_Mental note number one, ask about his maternal line._

Grimmjow sonidoed to the dance floor, blithely shoving away an Arrancar who had an arm wrapped around _his_ man.

"Hey, you've got some ner – "the man started, but cut short when he saw that it was Grimmjow, then quickly slunk away.

Ichigo looked up, and Grimmjow fell into the adoring look in the other man's gaze.

_Damn, how does he do that?_

"C'mere, I fuckin' missed you," he growled briefly before taking Ichigo's mouth in a possessive kiss, staking his claim to anyone who cared to look. When he locked lips with Ichigo everything just felt so...right; released washed over his form knocking out the previous feelings of anxiety before.

Everyone there would know that this man was taken, even if he had to have it tattooed in place of Renji's.

_I wonder if I can get away with that. _

When he finally lifted his mouth, he was pleased by the dazed expression in his mate's caramel eyes. "Didja miss me?" he asked in a low purr.

"Y-Yeah." Ichigo stammered. His eyes unfocused, his pupils wide with desire, his cheeks burning with crimson, and his lips already beginning to swell from the kiss.

He couldn't stop the smug grin on his face, as he had reduced his baby to a mere stutter.

Grimmjow leaned forward to whisper into Ichigo's ear. "You have no clue what I want to do to you on this dance floor ..."

Ichigo followed Grimmjow's lead with a smooth, simple, slinky step that was all hips, then sucked on the inside of his bottom lips as his eyes relished closed at the feeling of Grimmjow's growing erection.

"I might have some idea."

_Fuck. This escalated way too quick._

Lust inflamed his insides that made his Pantera lunge at his reins, as his voice silkily spoke "I'm so glad you came back to me." He couldn't put into words the fear he had that his mate would never return. "Let's go to my room so we can talk, yeah?"

Ichigo gave a salacious glance, that shouldn't have been able to come from such a beauteous set of eyes. "Yeah, lets go _talk._"

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Instead of doing a few sonido back to Grimmjow's room they walked slowly, hand in hand with no rush whatsoever. Being paraded around a club filled with hundreds of good looking people, by the owner was nothing short of a huge confidence boost.

As they slowly made it to the bedroom, Ichigo found it in himself to calm down; he didn't want to just jump into sex like last time.

When Grimmjow shut the door behind them, Ichigo distanced himself a fair distance away and gave sheepish smile. "Look, before we do anything can I just say ... it's not you love it's me." He gave a brief snigger.

_Wow, how cliché, way to go Ichi. _

"What I meant by that is, I can't stand the thought of losing someone else I love."

Grimmjow looked at him stunned, "You _love_ me?"

Ichigo felt the blood leave his face leaving his cheek to burn a deeper shade of red as he nervously shrugged his shoulders.

_Shit, way too soon. Get it together._

He sat on the bed, and patted the spot beside him. "Come here, honey."

"Honey?" Grimmjow gave him the quirky grin he ever so loved. Afterward he strode to the bed and sat down next to him. "I don't think anyone has called me by a pet name before."

"Wait, really?"

Grimmjow chuckled briefly, "Nah, never."

"It probably has something to do with your Fraccion?"

Ichigo watched with amusement as Grimmjow's eyes went wide with surprise. "How did you ..." His voice simply trailed off as he gave a bemused look.

Ichigo ticked the points off with his fingers, "You're controlling, they deter from your path when you walk, and not to mention I heard them call you 'Sexta' when they came to my house."

"Hey! I would rather they call me by my rank, than 'Honey.'" Grimmjow said seriously, before giving a mirthful laugh. "I almost forgot they were at your house."

Ichigo squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, before looking to the ground, "Speaking of that, I never got a chance to thank you for sending them after me. I mean if you hadn't I don't know what would've happened. On the other hand, you can't just keep sending your Fraccion after me, I can take care of myself Grimmjow."

The crystalline blues narrowed, "I won't change what I do to protect you, just to suit your pride. If my men weren't there, you coulda been seriously fuckin' hurt!" Anger already boiled within the blue-haired man as his voice was slowly rising.

Ichigo slowly slid down to his knees, maneuvering between the Espada's feet, with his hands down in his lap and his head low.

"Being submissive takes a lot of trust, and I meant what I said when I told you I trusted you. I just can't figure out why can't you trust me?"

Grimmjow's demeanor changed once he noticed the very submissive gesture Ichigo had just done. Slowly he cupped Ichigo's cheek in his large hand and gave a docile smile, "Of course, I trust ya. It's the rest of Karakura Town I can't trust. I just wanna wrap ya in some bubble wrap and keep ya in a sealed room. No Hollows, no crazy ex-boyfriends, nothin'. Would ya actually mind that?"

Ichigo raised his gaze from the ground, deciding to play around with the silly banter, "Yeah, that might be a deal-breaker."

"Damn, I was afraid you'd say that." Amusement sparkled in Espada's oceanic eyes.

From his place on the carpet, Ichigo slid off Grimmjow's left shoe and sock. "You're going to have to let me make some of my own decisions on my own."

He slid off Grimmjow's right shoe and sock. "You can't control ever single move I make, I'll let you be protective, just not overbearing."

After neatly tucking the socks into his shoes and sitting them out of the way, Ichigo looked up into the inviting, cobalt orbs.

"I honestly don't think I can live without you. I dreamt about you every single night, I think about you all the time during the day.

I know this might sound bad, but whenever I'm at work, the only way to get me to stop day dreaming is to jerk off in staff bathroom.

I don't mean to sound pushy or overeager, but if we don't do something soon, I'll never be able to concentrate again."

Grimmjow reached down and lifted Ichigo's chin. "Baby, I'll take you any way I can. Whatever you want, you fuckin' got it." The Espada's misty, hues met with his with such serious intent.

"I'm done hiding, Grimmjow. I'm ready to be yours."

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

A wide smile on his gorgeous mate's face matched with the welcoming gleam in his azure eyes, as strong hands lifted him up to his feet.

The Espada stayed sitting. "Will ya lemme mark ya as mine?"

"Absolutely," Ichigo smiled. "Will you be mine also?"

Grimmjow knew this was important to his shy lover, and knew exactly what he meant. Ichigo was asking for exclusivity in their relationship. It wasn't uncommon for the stronger Hollows and Arrancar to mate with each other, but the thought of another touching Ichigo caused Grimmjow's upper lip to snarl.

"Yes, I'll also be completely yours. Agreed?"

He saw the relief settle in his beloved's eyes as he nodded, "Agreed."

Gentle hands reached up to unbutton his shirt, but he wasn't having it. He grabbed his mate's wrists. "I don't think so. Strip and then lay on the bed, face down."

He saw Ichigo swallow, as hesitation settled in him.

"I'm your mate and your master, am I not? Now, on the bed naked." he demanded.

His mate nodded and started shuffling to remove his clothing.

"Wait right there, I have something for you."

Ichigo's face lit up, as he neatly sat his shoes next to Grimmjow's.

_Ya like gifts my sweet? You'll be getting a lot of 'em regularly._

He walked over to the dresser, pulling a key out of his pocket as he went. He unlocked the top drawer and removed a slim bamboo box. Eagerly grinning, he brought the box back to the bed, pleased to see an obedient, nude Ichigo lying on the bed waiting for his next command.

Grimmjow's cock went as hard as steel at that point as the urge to fuck him into oblivion waived around in his mind.

"C'mere for a sec, gorgeous."

He watched with pleasure as Ichigo crawled with sensuous grace to the end of the bed before kneeling again. If he weren't hard before, that easily could've done the trick.

"You have something for me?" He heard the satisfaction in Ichigo's voice, but he let it slide. The man had the right to be proud.

He turned the box so the clasp was facing his lover, and with a flick of his thumb it popped the latch free. He opened the box toward Ichigo, exposing the broken jawline pieces of his previous hollow mask circled and bound together in a burnished yellow-gold choker encrusted with diamonds. The width of the band gave the look of a torque from Ancient Egypt, adding a masculine look to the jewelry.

"W-wow." Ichigo reached out with one finger, brushing lightly across the hollow mask.

"I should prolly explain that. When Hollow's stop suffering in soul, it's mask falls off and their hole closes up. They're still Hollow's internally, but appearance wise they look just as they would when they were alive.

Anyway, I had the teeth from my Hollow mask fitted around the whole choker. But, the reason I hoped to see you again one day, is so I could give it to you. The gold and diamond, symbolize my success and the teeth show that it's because of you I'm not that guy anymore.

Honestly, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now. This is my way of thanking you for that."

"Grimmjow...I'm speechless." The orange-haired boy spoke with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He sniffled and wiped his palms at the corners of his eyes to rid them of tears. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"And it's going to be on the most beautiful man _I've _ever seen. It's yours baby." Grimmjow carefully lifted it from it's red-velvet bedding, and dropped the box gently on the floor. After perfectly placing the necklace comfortably around Ichigo's neck he murmured a few words, engaging the sealing kido on it. Without the counter kido of a very high ranked Captain Shinigami, and a drop of Grimmjow's blood, the necklace was impossible to remove.

He told his mate none of that, as he admired the glowing yellow gold, white teeth, and sparkling diamonds against flawless skin. He didn't want to overwhelm him.

"Perfect." he declared. It wasn't because his mate was so incredibly gorgeous, but because the look in Ichigo's eyes said what he was thinking.

Grimmjow felt a thrill of possession as laid his mate down in an embrace. "Come live with me."

He felt Ichigo's body jerk beside him. "I don't know Grimmjow …" His mate's heart hammered beneath him. "I-I just think it's too soon."

"I'm just a lil' eager. There's no rush Ichigo." Grimmjow brushed his finger across a strip of bare flesh above the collar on Ichigo's neck. "I've found where I want to mark you."

Ichigo tilted his head back as he slowly began to relax again, "Please do."

Grimmjow lapped at his mate's neck, absorbing the scent and taste of the only man he would ever be with again. Unable to ignore Pantera's need to mark what was his, Grimmjow plunged his canine's into the smaller man.

Wet heat, coppery splotches of blood, and hot spice rolled across his tongue. After just a few seconds he removed his teeth from his lover's delicate skin, licking carefully at the teeth marks, knowing full well that they would only bruise for a couple days.

His reiatsu would remain embedded in his lover for several weeks, weeks where his mark would scare off any Hollow and alert any danger from wandering too close to his man.

"That was amazing." Ichigo said, his eyes wide with rapture. "You can bite me anytime."

Grimmjow laughed with relief, as he learned from other Espada that not all mate's appreciated their mating brand. "I'll keep that in mind."

Now wasn't exactly the best time to tell his mate that he would be marked regularly to keep mate poachers away. There were a few Arrancar who focused on trying to lure away those who were already mated.

"Now, remember when I said to lay face down on the bed? Bend over my knees instead and present me with that beautiful ass of yours."

Ichigo gave him an anxious look beneath his lashes, hesitating once again.

"Come on. Don't make me wait. Ya went an entire week without even checkin' in with me. That deserves some kinda punishment ..."

Ichigo nodded his head, and in one smooth well practiced motion, he laid across Grimmjow's lap.

"Someone is used to being spanked, no?" Grimmjow smoothed a hand over his mate's bronzed ass, the one he'd noticed that very first night. His palm absorbed the smooth texture of Ichigo's silky skin wrapped over tight muscles.

"Not for a while," Ichigo gasped softly.

"Whatever training you're doin' keep it up. This is one of the finest asses I've ever seen." And he'd definitely seen a lot of them. Though it's not something he was going to share with his mate; he was dominant not stupid. "I want you to count. I'm going to give you ten smacks, and if you mess up, I won't fuck you and I'll start over."

It was a baseless threat, nothing would stop him from fucking that fine ass. This was the tamest of things he would do to Ichigo until he learned his place.

He swung down his arm, connecting to the tanned, firm ass, as Ichigo grunted out the number. As he spanked his lover, Grimmjow wondered just how masochistic his mate was.

Not only did Ichigo keep counting, until his blushing pink ass turned a flaming red, but he raised his hips up to the hand that smacked him, while moans of surprise left him as he was hit. He was almost positive, Ichigo messed up on the counting on purpose, but as promised he started from the beginning already growing impatient. Finally, Grimmjow threw his hand down delivering the final smack to his ass.

"A-ah! Nngh...T-ten!" Ichigo cried out as his hips fell flat onto his lap. Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's precum leaking arousal poking at his thigh.

"You like this, don't you, Ichi?" Grimmjow said, running a soothing hand over Ichigo's burning hot skin. Feeling the heat of his mate's flesh beneath his hard fingers made his entire cock twitch in sheer excitement.

Ichigo nodded his head, while his bottom lip folded underneath the first row of his teeth, then helped him to his shaky feet.

"On the bed, hands and knees. I'm gonna fuck that cherry red ass."

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Ichigo's ass was so hot, he could probably roast marshmallows with it, but desire and his leaking cock had him swiftly following Grimmjow's orders.

Behind him, he heard the rustle of clothing removed and the sound of a cap popping as his lover slicked himself for entry. A gentle touch pressed against his entrance, instinctively he pushed himself back against it, but was stopped.

"We're both eager, I know, but I don't want to hurt you." Two fingers, slowly slid inside Ichigo. The thick digits slowly pressing in, before scissoring back out. As he pulled the two fingers out, Ichigo leaned forward on his elbows, presenting himself with his wanting hole. Nothing but soft hums, and hushed moans left him so far.

Though when three fingers finally sunk in to properly stretch him, Ichigo's back arched and a wanton moan spilled from his lips as he tried his damnedest to keep from throwing his hips back. He knew begging wouldn't do any good.

God he missed this.

When the fingers emptied from him, and the blunt end of something much larger completely submerged inside him with one smooth movement he took a deep breath as the burning sensation immediately started to take place.

Grimmjow froze in place to say softly, "You okay?"

"If you would move!" Ichigo snapped immediately capturing his mistake.

The cool tone of his lover enforced his error. "I think you still don't realize who's in charge here." Grimmjow withdrew his hips back sliding himself out before immediately thrashing his hips back in nailing Ichigo dead in his prostate.

Ichigo felt waves of electricity move through his entire body, as he felt his sweet spot hit. Grimmjow spoke, but he honestly couldn't hear it. He could feel his mouth gaped open, as very choked moan caught in his throat.

"...you got that?" Grimmjow said finishing up the speech Ichigo didn't listen to.

Though before he could answer or brace himself for that mater Grimmjow slid out and rammed back in at the exact same spot on his prostate which started a hard series of thrusts that rode Ichigo's trying back without mercy.

Ichigo couldn't even let out moans anymore, as he felt his entire chest cave in on itself, all he could do was focus on his breathing.

Hard slamming strokes sent Ichigo to the edge over...and over...and over again until he couldn't remember the time, place, or even his own name.

The only thing in his world was Grimmjow causing him so much pleasure, and he honestly couldn't imagine how it could get any better.

That's when Grimmjow's firm hands went into action; his left tugged at Ichigo's nipple ring while the right wrapped around his cock squeezing it with an iron tight grip.

It was like the man was a mind-reader or something.

The mix of the pain with pleasure, caused discord in Ichigo completely frying his brain. For just a moment he forgot how to speak English.

"_Kami..." _Ichigo barely got out in drawn out mewl as his eyes rolled shut.

Ichigo felt everything inside him spasm, and tense as Grimmjow brought him to the brink of climax then stopped. It was literally driving him insane.

Grimmjow growled as he moved the hand on his nipple ring to smack his stinging ass once more then after tugging his cock out from his hole he slammed in with the force of an eighteen wheeler hitting a deer.

"Cum," He demanded exhausted, yet gruffly.

"_H-Hai! _Ichigo cried out as he let go in a hip jolting, body trembling, mind blowing orgasm that shot from him like a geyser. Only Grimmjow could make him cum so much. At that moment of bliss he felt Grimmjow's seed pour into him, staining his inner walls with his thick cum and binding them as one.

Boneless, weak, and utterly exhausted he fall flat onto the bed and was scooped into Grimmjow's arms. Ichigo nuzzled his head into the crook of Grimmjow's neck and for the first time in a while he carelessly melted into the arms ofanother man.

It felt good to not have to over-think, or worry about getting over Renji anymore because it was his turn to be freed. Just as he freed Grimmjow, he did the same thing for Ichigo and with the knowledge that his lover, his mate, his master, his Grimmjow wouldn't ever hurt him or cheat on him, but rather stay by his side forever Ichigo fell asleep peacefully for the first time in two years.

* * *

_**AN:**_ **_ So...? What did you guys think? I felt like everything is summed up for about now, and most of the ends should be resolved. Though I'm leaving what their future holds in your imagination ^^. _**

_**If you guys liked this, then you are sure to love my new project with Hishiko-dono called, "The Many Shades of Teal." think of it as...Fifty Shades of Grey Bleach style. If you've never read Fifty Shades let me sum it up, it's basically this story on steroids haha. **_

_Let me know what you guys thought, and your thoughts on what the future holds for Grimmjow and Ichigo. Who knows, if I like one of you guys' idea I'll publish it into a sequel :3 . _

**_I only know as much as you guys tell me o.o so... comment, ask, critisize, favorite, and follow._**

**_Thanks so much for reading,_**

**_-Shawn_**


End file.
